First Contact
by ViciousDelicious16
Summary: Takes place before ME1 (35 years exactly). The story follow the (human) girl Eira and the (Turian) boy Faron. The story contains mainly OC's but personages form ME will be in it to! (Sorry guys, NO Shepard or the crew...) Rated M for mature content and sexual scenes that will take time to develop, please bare with me since this is the first story I DID publish. Enjoy 3


2157 CE

_Since the prothean ruins on Mars were found, humanity has grown more curious to the outside world. The first Relay that was located behind Pluto brought them knowledge from outside their solar system and they decided to open all of them. this was however not making everybody happy… _

''Rumors say that the alliance has found aliens near a mass relay and that they at-…'' Eira could not read this nonsense on her data pad any further.

She blew a bubble from her bubblegum and threw her data pad on the bed. If that was the case, that the alliance had found aliens, she would have heard it from her father. It was a few hours since she was on board on the public shuttle to a colony, so she could explore the solar system for herself and she began to wonder if it was a good idea.

A good idea that she left her wealthy life where she had no worries but also no freedom. She never had attended a public school and if she finally was allowed to go outside she had a handful bodyguards with her for her protection.

_I did good for leaving that place but I am going to miss mom and dad. _she thought to herself and she stood up to check her bag, she opened it to see if she hadn't forgot anything.

_Tooth brush and paste, underwear, blue hair dye and lots, lots of money. _She counted while she packed it back in her bag and stood up to look out of the window. Stars in their nebula's past her by, with their colors which they made them mysterious beautiful and she closed her eyes to enjoy her freedom.

She opened her eyes and saw her own reflection in the window. She had big grey eyes and bright blue hair which she had tied up in a sloppy bun.

''Well at least they were finally okay with my hair'' she said to her self when she let her self fall on the bed.

''It's their own fault I left home''. She was thinking out loud and she snuggled her face into the pillow.

Abruptly her thoughts where broken when a big shockwave caused her to fall out of bed. Alarms where going off and it took a few seconds to hear people screaming. She stumbled to the door to see what had happened.

''To the escape pods we are getting **hijacked**!'' A male voice screamed.

''**Pirates, pirates**!'' yelled a woman when she past Eira's door by.

Eira just stood there when she finally realized it was no joke. She grabbed her bag and tried to hold herself up when another shockwave caused her to lose balance.

''Pirates?! I didn't even knew they exist in space!''. She tried to follow the screaming crowd but when she finally arrived the escape pods she heard footsteps running to her. She turned her body so she could see what it was but before she succeeded she felt an electric shock that paralyzed her and she fell on the ground unconscious…

''Wakey, wakey miss Stone'' Eira heard a male voice.

''aargh'' what a headache! she carefully looked up and saw some guys in armor looking at her.

''where am I?'' She stammered unsure of what is happening.

''we brought you to our Pirate ship little miss'' answered one of them. She began to realize her hands were tied up and she tried to struggle out of the tight rope.

The man threw her bag on the ground and everything it had hold. He walked up to her and grabbed her blue hair, his actions caused it to loosen it from her bun.

''So you are that spoiled daughter of the Stone family, ey?'' He whispered in her ear.

''Yeah so, who are you if I **may** ask?'' She answered while she tried to hold her ground.

''My name doesn't matter missy, but I am the person who owns this ship.'' and he smashed her face back to the cold floor.

''I bet her parents are willing to pay a lot of money for their precious daughter!'' babbled one of the pirates to his boss.

''Oh yes, I can assure you we have found a **gold mine**!'' he grinned when he walked to the door.

''Uh boss, I think you should come to look at this!'' was sputtered trough a intercom to the pirate boss. He nodded to the two pirates and turned to Eira.

''Well Duty calls and oh, for you miss Stone, you must know my men didn't get much company from such a nice lady in a long time, will you be so sweet to help them out?'' Laughed the pirate boss when he left the room with two pirates looking at Eira with hungry eyes.

''What?!'' she yelled, ''wait, wait you can't do this!'' and her eyes widened open to look with horror at the two pirates who really appreciated the order they were given.

When the boss arrived at the control room it made him clear it was a bit more serious then he thought.

''Boss… this is not an alliance ship, the scanners even say it is nothing we've encountered before!'' indicated an pirate to his boss.

''What?! B-but what is it then, Aliens?!'' assumed the pirate boss, ''That is insane it is not possible!''.

Suddenly the unknown vessel opened fire at them, a heavy shockwave followed and made the pirates search their balance.

''What the hell? **Fire** back at it!'' He screamed at the pirate in control over the weaponry.

''**Weapons are down**!..'' the pirate cried to his boss. ''I can't get them back online!''.

Every pirate looked with a anxious expression to their boss in the hope he had a good solution for their problem.

The unknown vessel decided it was safe enough to dock.

''This ship must have really valuable data.'' mumbled the boss and he ordered his pirates to check it out.

The pirates ran over to see who was brave enough to attack such a big ship! The doors opened and they looked with wide open eyes, amazed, shocked maybe even scared? these were no humans!

''Fire at will!'' was the last thing there was screamed and what was followed by a lot of gunfire.

Eira desperately tried to run, while her palms burned from the tight rope that tied her arms together. she already started to understand the situation, she needs to get out of here!

''Oy, come over here sweetie!'', ''we won't hurt you'' the pirate couple lied, they where really enjoying this opportunity.

They closed her in and when one was coming to close to her she punched him in the face. Eira was shocked she could even hit someone but she decided it was better to ran for it again.

'''Sweet heart' I grow tired of chasing, you know?!'' and while one of them said it the other felt in his case for his stunning gun and pointed at her. it took him a moment to aim and he shot her in her back. She fell on the cold floor.

''ouch..'' she mumbled almost paralyzed from the stunning gun, she didn't know what would hurt more her headache or the stunning gun.

''Bulls eye!'' yelled the other and they slowly walked over to her. Suddenly they stopped to listen, ''What, gunfire? What is happening?''

Eira cried out loud when she realized nobody was going to safe her now and she almost couldn't move. The pirates decided to run to their prey and begin their feast.

''Well let's finish this off before the boss comes back and he wants first!'' said the pirate while he grabbed Eira by her blue hair.

Eira screamed as hard as she could hoping someone would help her.

''I'm sure you look better without your **shirt!**'' the pirate pulled his knife out of his case, ripped open her shirt and her bra with it.

''It's better to close your eyes sweetie, cause this is going to **hurt!**'' they commanded while they ripped her shirt further open. She did what they said and squeezed her eyes shut, fearful for what is going to happened to her.

On spur of a moment she heard something slide open, a sharp and loud noise entered her ears.

''_what was that sound?_''. It had to be coming out of the doors direction. The second time she heard it she recognized it's sound

_''aren't those gun shots?_''

she felt something splatter on her face and felt the hands slide from her body.. Was she saved, **who** saved her? she carefully opened her eyes, there was blood on the floor which made her shocked enough to hold her breath. she carefully looked around and next to her lay the two bastards who tried to rape her. Breathing out, her eyes caught the sight of feet.

'_'feet, weird feet with just two toes..''_ The tears must have altered her sight and she decided to look up, she squeezed the tears out and she could see it clear now. Her eyes wide open when she saw a creature before her, this was in no means human and it just looked at her with those green eyes.

It had a grey plated skin and his mouth had razor sharp teeth in it. It also had white markings on it's face and … _mandibles_? she was sure of it, she never had seen such creature in her life!

She could hear her own heart beat in her throat, the creature must have heard it too when it decided to kneel before her and came closer to her. She felt unsure if she should be afraid for it. Eira decided to closed with all her might her eyes shut expecting the worst. All of a sudden she felt something warm wrapped around her, instead of the cold floor. she never smelled this kind of scent and she didn't know if she really disliked it, even in the bizarre situation she was in right now.

She heard the creature move and she decided to open her eyes carefully. The creature stand up, she looked up at it and noticed it missed something. she looked at what she was holding around her arms.

''_a.. jacket?_'' well it looked and felt like it.. and it was so nice and warm. The creature looked at her, turned around and walked away. Eira stood up to grab it's hand, it surprised the creature and it hissed at her with a weird noise that almost sounded like a click. It startled her so much she took a step back which made her almost fell over the bodies. It took a step closer and it began to speak to her with the same clicking sound and almost latin sounding words. she understood nothing from it and felt the adrenaline rage to her body. but she still decided she wanted to thank it.

''T-thank…you, **really** thanks!'' she barely could say it because of the adrenaline.. She got it's attention because it walked back to her, looking down on her with those green eyes.

END of chapter 1


End file.
